if i may just take your breath away
by DeepPoeticGirl
Summary: /SasuSaku/ He'd never thought to use his sharingan beyond the field of battle... until now. Sharingan!SasuSaku smut. Almost entirely PWP. ONESHOT.


**Rating** : M  
 **Summary** : He'd never thought to use his sharingan beyond the field of battle... until now.  
 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto.  
 **Prompt** : I was wondering if you can write about sasuke using his sharingan on sakura and making her cum multiple times. - anon  
 **Warning(s)** : None, I guess. Just smut hahahhaha. Semi-kinky, I guess, for the use of sharingan.  
 **Comments** : This prompt was submitted to me two years ago. It finally gave me life. LOL. Kudos and many thanks to my lovely Tété aka sasusake who helped me brainstorm the exact details of how this was going to go, and giving me two wonderful dialogue lines to work with :) AND MOST OF ALL, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO MY MOON AND STARS NIKKI, THIS IS FOR YOU BABY.

* * *

She looks beautiful, as she always does, splayed bare underneath him like this: panting, moaning, quivering, arching into his touch; lips split into a gorgeous smile when he leans down to kiss her soundly. But somehow, Sasuke finds his mind preoccupied, finds himself distracted, unable to fully immerse himself in the sight of her below him, gasping sounds and grinding against his hand, beams of daylight skittering across her slicked skin.

It is something that had never crossed his mind, before today. His clan's kekkei genkai has always been both a burden and a gift in his life, has always been his most powerful weapon on the field of battle-but it is never something he's ever thought about using this way. He suspects it is something he likely never _would_ have thought of doing had it not been for Naruto's habit of sharing his odd, intrusive thoughts, often about matters that had entirely nothing to do with him.

 _("Man, do you ever wonder if the people from your clan ever used the sharingan abilities outside the battlefield?"_

" _What?"_

" _I mean, think about it: the sharingan is supposed to impose the most powerful, intricate genjutsu's out there. Don't you ever wonder if they... you know... used it in the **bedroom** department? To like... make the girl all crazy and stuff—or even have her, you know, finish without having to do a damn thing. Do you think they could have done that?"_

" _...You're an idiot. Why are you even thinking about this stuff?"_

" _I dunno. I went through some of my old stuff from years ago, and I found one of Ero-sennin's special edition of Icha Icha. The whole theme of it was using genjutsus to make the girl cum relentlessly just giving her orgasm after orgasm. In public, during a meeting—like, everywhere, man! It was actually kind of hot, and that's why I—why are you making that face?"_

" _You're disgusting—I never asked for this much detail, you dumbass."_

" _Hey, screw you, bastard! It was relevant to the answer!"_

" _Tch—I'm leaving.")_

"Earth to Sasuke-kun," he hears his lover whisper, drawing back a little to brush her thumb against his chin. When he merely blinks down at her, she teases, "Am I boring you?"

His eyes narrow a fraction. "Don't be ridiculous," he growls, kissing her hard. He juts his hard length against her thigh to prove his point.

Sakura laughs against his mouth, in the way she always does when she feels giddy and excited, and he relishes the way he can so easily turn the sound into a low, sweet moan by pushing his fingers deeper inside of her, moving more insistently.

" _Oh_ , that feels good," she breathes, as she breaks from his kiss and bites her lip. "Hmm. Keep going, Sasuke-kun..."

He makes a sound at this, his yearning pooling into his belly, and presses his lips to hers in a hot, hard kiss. He loves to make her feel like this, to be the one who makes her body unravel—there is nothing that pleases him more than to make her come apart in his arms. And with the help of the sharingan...

His cock twitches at the thought, fingers moving faster within her slick depths, and he can't help his jaw from clenching when Sakura gasps sharply, breaking away from his kiss with a soft cry.

" _Yes_ ," she keens, bucking into his touch and raking her nails down his scalp. " _So good_ , Sasuke-kun..."

The bout of lust that plows through his bloodstream overpowers him, and he feels the sharingan flicker to life, finally breaching his limit.

"Sakura," he murmurs, voice gruff.

When she doesn't seem to hear, too caught up in the pleasure, he slows the rhythm of his fingers to beckon her attention.

"Sakura, look at me."

He watches her eyes flutter open, hazed and mildly confused. Her puzzlement only grows when she properly meets his gaze, but Sasuke doesn't have to wonder why.

"You trust me, don't you?"

"Of course I do," she says, half-breathless as she stares at his kekkei genkai. "But Sasuke-kun, why is your—"

Brushing his thumb over the most sensitive part of her, Sasuke cuts her off as he says, "I want to try something."

He doesn't quite know if he is doing it right, doesn't quite know if it will work—but when the tomoes of his eyes lazily start spinning, pulling Sakura into a world of heated touches and slick fucking, he finds his worries quelled as her breath hitches, small fingers clenching in the sheets tightly.

There isn't a word to describe the level of desire he feels when a keen, whining cry falls from her lips, nails pinching painfully into his shoulder blades as she squirms and writhes beneath him, squeezing tightly around his fingers. She is soaking—probably dripping—and he can't help himself from moving them in slow, deep strokes, thumb catching her nub.

A groan strains against his throat as she arches against him and moans sharply, arms snatching out around his neck. He can feel how close she is, knows she won't last much longer when she quivers terribly around his digits; and when she finally breaks, gasping hot, feverish moans and grasping at his hair viciously, Sasuke swears it takes every last bit of his self-control not to come on her thigh.

Closing his eyes, Sasuke dispels the illusion and leans down to capture her mouth in a slow, passionate kiss, pulling his fingers away from her wet warmth to firmly wrap his arm around her waist. Sakura doesn't quite respond, still evidently reeling from the aftermath as she grins and laughs breathlessly, but he keeps kissing her anyway, moving his mouth to the corner of her lips, her jaw, her neck.

"That—I mean, Sasuke-kun, that was—" She stops, runs a hand through his unkempt locks to smooth the mess she's made of them, and laughs again. "Just— _Wow_."

Pride swells in him at her speechlessness, but there is a hunger that grows in his belly, a desire and a need to do it again, to throw her in the throes of climax once more and make her come twice as hard.

Teeth gently nipping at her sweat-slicked skin, Sasuke slips his arm from underneath her and guides his hardness to her dripping center, mouth catching the surprised sound that escapes her as he pushes inside of her and meets a world of hot, wet flesh. He grits his teeth when he is fully sheathed, chest rumbling with a low, rough sound as her walls flutter tightly around him.

"Sakura," he whispers roughly, fitting his hand to the curve of her breast. He squeezes firmly, flicks the pad of his thumb to the puckered peak, and gently bites her lower lip. "Open your eyes."

She knows what he plans to do, knows what will happen when she does as he asks—he can tell by the way her heartbeat quickens against his palm, wet walls clenching down on him in a burst of excitement. This is why, when their gazes finally meet, he does not hesitate to cast another genjutsu, tomoes spinning lazily as Sakura gasps again and throws her head back, tightening so sweetly around him that it almost tears a groan out of him.

She is more responsive, this time, more _sensitive_ ; needy arms wrapped around his neck, clinging as she moans and sighs without restriction, fervidly rolling her hips into his. Sasuke simply watches her, thrusting shallowly with every hard roll of her hips, dark gaze blazing as he takes in every feature of her face as it contorts in bliss—but it isn't long until he finds himself wanting more, needing more friction, rough hand sliding to the curve of her ass to lift her into a steadying rhythm of deep thrusts.

Sakura gasps, clings to him tighter, and makes a whining noise, letting her eyes fall shut. She's close—he can feel it with the way she clamps around him, and the way she bucks desperately against his cock—and he can't help but to bury his face in her neck for this, grinding against her hard.

He pushes his mouth to hers with vehemence when she finally tumbles off the edge with a cry of his name, stomach quivering hotly, but doesn't relent the onslaught of bliss as her eyes finally flutter open. The wheels of his sharingan spinning, he mercilessly drags her into another heated illusion.

The wide, sluggish grin that had taken to her mouth instantly fades away, head throwing back with loud, passionate moans as she shakes and gasps and arches in the hold of the genjutsu. Groaning, panting, Sasuke fucks her harder but keeps the slow pace of his thrusts as he moves, hand snatching out from her underneath her to catch in the locks of her damp hair, pushing his lips to hers messily. It doesn't take more than a few rolls of her hips before she comes again, squeezing him so deliciously tightly that his mind spins and blanks from the strenuous effort not to fall with her. His cock throbs, and wetness dribbles from his slit, tearing a choked moan from his mouth.

Breathing hard, shaking terribly, Sasuke slowly kisses the corner of her mouth and swallows the lump in his throat, moving to sift his rough fingers through her hair. He wants to come, to spill inside of her and give in to the sweet relief so madly that it is almost painful—but he isn't sure he's quite done unraveling her.

"You okay?" he asks, when he feels how listless her grip is around his neck. He brushes his lips to hers lightly, and lets his eyes fall shut, forehead falling against her own.

She makes a vague sound, one that seems oddly torn between scorn and gratification, and says, still panting, "That—That was almost too much..."

He can't quite help his boastful tone, as he asks, lips twitching, "Almost?"

Sakura laughs breathlessly beneath him, and playfully pushes at his chest, smiling lopsidedly. "So humble," she teases, pushing her mouth to his in a light, sweet kiss, her shaky arms snaking around his neck once more. "Hmh. I love you."

His belly warms with affection, eyes softening all too tenderly. Kissing her deeper, Sasuke shifts his weight on the stump of his arm and reaches for her left hand, pushing it above her head as he tightly twines their fingers. Sakura makes a sound, runs her free hand down across his spine, nails pinching his skin as he instinctively presses his hips down into hers, grinding slowly.

He feels himself twitch at the gasp that escapes her, and squeezes her hand hard, breaking from their kiss to induce another red-hot illusion—only to find himself surprised when Sakura shakes her head at the sight of his crimson eyes and quickly buries her face in his neck.

"No, wait—don't pull me somewhere else. I want to be here with you."

He stills, and blinks, brows furrowing as he pulls back to look at her. "...You can still be with me in the genjutsu."

"No," she replies softly, nudging his nose to hers and squeezing his hand lightly. "I want to be here with you, right now—just like this. I don't want to feel your illusion, Sasuke-kun, I want to feel _you_. How much you want me, how much I drive you crazy, how much you _love_ me—everything. I want to be in this moment with you, just the way you are right now."

He makes a noise, low and rough, rumbling deep in his chest. Pressing her hand harder against the mattress, he gives a few deep, languid thrusts and pushes his lips to hers messily, murmuring, "I might not last."

Hips lifting against his own, Sakura kisses him harder and whispers, "I don't care. You've been generous enough tonight—it's your turn to feel good, too."

Sasuke almost laughs, expelling a soft, amused huff instead, touching his forehead to her own. Capturing her mouth in a long, warm kiss, he squeezes her hand and dips his hips down to rock into her tenderly, unhurriedly, building up a rhythm that has her sighing pretty little sounds against his mouth as he gives soft, muted groans.

It is almost torturous, with how painfully hard he is, but Sasuke knows that if he has any hope to unravel her one last time, to make this moment last, he can't fuck her the way his mind so desperately screams at him to.

So he moves slowly, sweetly, eyes shut tight and puffing breaths against her lips, small noises straining at the back of his throat; he feels almost dizzy, with her free hand running through his hair and over his hot skin, striking fire to his loins. It is much better like this, he muses, to feel her so mindlessly responding to everything he does, to feel her touch all over him, encouraging him to keep going.

Groaning, Sasuke kisses her harder, and feels the edge of his release quickly approaching, hips stuttering as his cock twitches and throbs, sending him shuddering. He feels her flutter down on him, feels her teeth dig into his lip as she arches and cries out softly, and can only hope she is as close as he is, too.

"Sakura," he gasps, rolling his hips harder, faster, fingers holding onto hers desperately. "Are you—?"

She nods fiercely, snatches her free hand to his ass, and breaks away from him with a moan, whimpering, "I'm almost there, Sasuke-kun—just a little longer..."

"Shit," he groans, shuddering, trembling, moving to bury his face in her neck. He is helpless to the pleasure, helpless to stop his frantic pace. " _Fuck_ , I don't think I can—"

"A little more," she begs, bucking against him furiously. He feels her grip tighten, so viciously he almost winces. " _Please_ , Sasuke-kun, I—"

" _Damnit_ ," he swears, and abruptly stills himself, lone hand quickly disentangling from her own to snatch at her hip and keep her from moving. Trying to catch himself, to retain his control once more, feeling it quickly spiral out of his grip.

"No, no, no," Sakura whimpers, rebelling against his hold and bucking harshly against him, desperate for friction.

His mind spins harder, blood pounding deafeningly against his ears, trembling against the pleasure of her fluttering walls. "Fuck, _Sakura_ , stop moving or I'll...!"

"I'm there, I'm right there, I'm—"

Her hot slick depths squeeze around him one last time, and Sasuke can't help himself—he breaks; coming in hot, thick spurts and shuddering groans, fingers digging into her hips with bruising force as he tensely grinds out the waves of white-hot bliss, kissing her sloppily. He is almost angry when he comes down from his high, almost too-frustrated that he couldn't last just a little longer, but finds these feelings quickly washing away as he feels her desperately grind against his cock, nails scratching painfully at his skin just moments before she finally shatters as well—breaking from his kiss with a keening moan, bucking and quivering against him, his name a whispered mantra on her lips as she rides out the waves and milks the last of his sticky wetness.

They lie there for a long, long while; panting, unmoving, a sweaty heap of tangled limbs trying to catch their thoughts. He listens to her raging heartbeat, feels the rise and fall of her heaving chest, and when he can finally move, he reaches to intertwine their fingers again, head lifting to look at her. Sasuke feels his pounding heart skip a few beats at how gorgeously happy she looks, grinning and skin flushed with passion. He can't help but to kiss her for it, mouth moving slowly, sensually.

When he breaks from her, Sakura cups his cheek with her free hand and asks cheekily, "Where did you possibly get the idea of using your sharingan like this?"

Sasuke groans, feeling the mood of tenderness quickly dissipating at the thought. Rolling onto his back, he throws his arm over his face and mutters, "You don't want to know."

* * *

 _There needs to be more smuts where Sasuke uses his sharingan on her. Why isn't this a thing? I'm glad I was finally able to write it, hehe. And yeah, originally I was going to put this in the anthology of prompts, but meh, kinda wanted for this to be a oneshot of its own that people wouldn't have to rifle through bazillions of chapters to get to it haha._

 _Hope you enjoyed!_

 **DeepPoeticGirl**


End file.
